Remembranzas de una relación
by ashtraycisa
Summary: – ¿Cómo lo haces para actuar como actuabas conmigo…? dime, por que con mujer que tenga no soy ni me interesa ser ni la milésima parte de lo que fui contigo. ua/ one-shot


_**Remembranzas de una relación **_

Se iba a cumplir poco más de un año desde que su relación más importante se había terminado, y él siguió actuando como si nada, como si aquella relación hubiese sido simplemente algo trivial, una relación más.

Siguió con el mismo trabajo que ayudo, o mejor dicho fue el causante de que su relación hubiese cesado.

Siguió yendo a cuento evento o fiesta organizasen y fuese invitado, siendo normalmente el centro de atención.

Siguió acostándose con cuanta mujer él creyese atractiva y le coqueteara, aunque con ninguna volvió a sentir aquellos espasmos y vibraciones, que solamente sintiera alguna vez solo con ella.

Siguió intentando seguir su vida, y creía que lo había hecho bien, que nunca había estado mejor.

Hasta esa tarde cuando después de año y tanto la vio de nuevo por casualidad en un café, en el mismo donde tantas veces habían ido, y en el cual últimamente antes de terminar su relación cuando iban terminaba por dejarla sola, por algún imprevisto que salía en el camino. hubiese ignorado el hecho, pero al verla sonreírle tan feliz a un sujeto mientras este le tomaba la mano por sobre la mesa cariñosamente, lo hicieron hacer de espectador, pensó en algún momento que ella aun lo lloraba y le extrañaba, pero descarto la idea en el momento en sus miradas chocaron, y ella lo miro detenidamente, fueron unos segundos, hasta que ella retorno la mirada hacia aquel sujeto que llevaba una trenza, ignorando el hecho, ignorándolo a él.

No le sonrió, no lo saludo, ni siquiera se sonrojo como lo hubiera hecho hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Y después de varias semanas hay se encontraba levantándose de la cama dejando a su amante de turno dormida, se dirigió al bar sirviéndose un whisky a las rocas, como tantas noches lo hacía, transformándose en una costumbre casi, para así conciliar el sueño, costumbre que jamás hubiese tenido si estuviese con ella –y nuevamente como noche tras noche pensándola– escondiendo su cara entre sus manos fue recordando…

Se conocieron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Inuyasha, cuando este llego con una desconocida azabache del brazo, Sesshōmaru pensó al verla que esta era la novia de su hermano, pero mientras la fiesta continuaba él simplemente veía a través de ellos el trato de amigos, y no aguanto más la curiosidad, y apenas la vio sola en el bar no lo dudo y fue a ver quién era.

–¿Tú debes ser la novia de Inuyasha? –soltó secamente como era costumbre en él, mientras veía fijamente el líquido ambarino a través de su vaso.

–¡No! ¡Dios me salve! –Contesto mientras comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas– soy Ahome y simplemente somos buenos amigos –término por explicar ella.

Y hay conversaron por varios minutos en distintas ocasiones de la noche, en esos momentos Sesshōmaru noto su forma de ser y de comportarse cuando este se le quedaba mirando fijamente a los ojos ella se sonrojaba y evitaba la mirada. Se podía decir que eso le encanto a Sesshōmaru.

Cuando había pasado cerca de dos meses de que se habían conocido, solían toparse en varios lugares, ya sea en la casa familiar de los Taisho, en fiestas que solía organizar Inuyasha, o en la de amigos en común, en ese entonces intentaban de quedarse conversando lo que más podían. En una celebración en particular, la fiesta de compromiso de Sango y Miroku, él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, al llegar Ahome lo invito a pasar ofreciéndole algo de tomar aceptando cortésmente entro, luego de diez minutos se encontraban sentados cerca, Ahome no quería ni siquiera mirarlo, Sesshōmaru sonrió de lado.

–¿Por qué estás tan callada? –rompió el silencio él mientras comenzaba a mirarla fijamente.

–si te dijera que esa mirada me pone nerviosa….

–Eso puede cambiar… –no quiso decir más, y a cambio de eso acorto la distancia entre ambos y en un movimiento rápido atrapo los labios de la azabache, y fue un beso que hacía tiempo ambos deseaban, y luego el beso fue tomando otros tintes, más pasionales y esa noche, él la hizo suya dejando una marca en ella, –no tan profundas, como las que ella dejo en él–.

Sonrió tristemente al recordar aquello mientras terminaba su vaso y se servía otro.

¿Cómo terminaron así?

Al paso de unas semanas se hicieron novios, el frio y serio Sesshōmaru ¡por fin! Presentaba a una novia a la familia, en un principio Inuyasha no estaba muy de acuerdo y se lo hizo saber.

–¿Cuánto la quieres? –le cuestiono un tanto exaltado Inuyasha, luego de haber terminado aquella cena de presentación.

–Mucho –Contesto escuetamente dando por terminado aquel "interrogatorio".

Para entonces Sesshōmaru se encontraba recién abriendo su propia agencia de publicidad, desligándose de las empresas de su padre, también por aquel entonces se fue de la casa familiar. Ahome en ese tiempo iba en su primer año de arte en la universidad, y cuando él le propuso irse a vivir juntos, después de dudarlo un poco acepto, al pensar que ella no podría vivir con Sango después de que esta se casara, ya que se iría a casa de Miroku.

Cuando llevaban cuatro meses la agencia publicitaria de Sesshōmaru comenzó a tener más clientes y prestigio, por lo que el peli-plata tenía más trabajo, ya que no le gustaba delegar hasta el momento ninguna responsabilidad a terceros, creía que nadie lo haría mejor que él, por ende llegaba pasado media noche casi siempre.

–Sessho, otra vez tan tarde –Le reclamaba la azabache, mientras veía como este se acomodaba a su lado.

–Dame un mes –Comenzó a decirle mientras le daba pequeños besos en el hueco de su cuello– Luego seré todo tuyo –Terminó de decirle en un susurro en su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo de esta, para luego sacarle su camisón y ubicarse encima de ella. Necesitaba sentirla.

Pasaron más de dos meses y Sesshōmaru en vez de calmarse con lo del trabajo, fue todo lo distinto, seguía llegando tarde a casa, pero no por que se quedase la mayoría de las veces haciendo campañas, sino más bien por asistir a eventos y fiestas que hacían las mismas empresas para las que trabajaba.

En ese entonces como casi no pasaba en casa no podía notar lo sola que se comenzaba a sentir Ahome, por los viajes que Sango tenía que hacer a otra ciudad por motivos de trabajo, y el noviazgo que comenzaba Inuyasha, puesto que este ya no le hacía compañía tanto como antes, cuando Sesshōmaru llegaba tarde o trabajaba en fin de semanas, ella lo entendía. Comenzó a pintar más.

El despertador sonó, comenzó a tantear la cama, y no encontrándolo sintiendo una decepción, pesadamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Al estar lista y terminando de revisar sus cosas para irse, escucho la puerta abrirse, y lo vio entrar, este la miro fijamente y a la vez extrañado.

–¿A dónde vas? –Le pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

–A la universidad –Respondió secamente no dejando de hacer sus cosas, él frunció el ceño mientras miraba su móvil.

–¿Las siete ya?

–Oh ¿enserio? –Irónicamente respondió– ¡Pues claro imbécil! – Termino en un grito.

–Baja tu tono mujer –masajeando sus sienes mientras se afirmaba en la pared.

–¡Ándate al demonio! –Tomo sus cosas para irse, iba cerrando ya la puerta cuando lo escucho.

–Es mejor que llegar aquí.

Cuando llevaban casi siete meses, él había intentado –sin éxito– delegar trabajo, mas no podía por más y más contratos que le llegaban. Los eventos y las fiestas habían cesado un poco mas no habían terminado.

Después de muchas semanas quiso darse tiempo de pasar un domingo completo con Ahome, todo había salido bien pero algo en ella no le convenció y le sorprendió, ya no le sonreía como antes, más bien su sonrisas eran con tintes de melancolía. Se dijo que vería eso después.

Negaba con la cabeza, claro que sabía ahora el motivo de aquella sonrisa, ella sabía que eso terminaría pronto.

Al mes siguiente Sesshōmaru tuvo que hacer una campaña importante, la cual había sido un éxito, luego del lanzamiento de la dichosa marca, se hizo una fiesta de celebración. Sesshōmaru encontró prudente en invitar a Ahome, después de todo era su novia ¿no? Y aparte de todo hacía tiempo que no salían juntos a una. Mala elección.

Eran las dos de la madrugada, no encontraba a Sesshōmaru por ninguna parte, de las casi cuatro horas que llevaba en esta no había estado más de media hora con él. Se hubiera ido hace horas ya, pero Inuyasha también invitado por su hermano se encontraba en la fiesta junto con su novia, y como hacía tiempo que no se veían lo habían pasado hablando riendo, haciendo lo mismo de antes, hasta que este se había ido. Más encima por andar buscándolo tenía que sacarse de encima hombres prácticamente borrachos. Pasado poco más de media hora lo diviso a lo lejos bailando acaramelado con una mujer que parecía modelo, y más encima esta le daba besos en su cuello –se sintió fatal– y sin más se marchó.

Cuando él llego al apartamento eran pasada las seis de la mañana, no la encontró en la habitación y en ninguna parte…

Pasado dos días cuando ella recién llego, él iba de salida, pero al verla frunció el ceño ya que esta no le había contestado ninguna de sus llamados. Ni siquiera noto lo triste que esta estaba.

–¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? –su voz sonaba irritada, Ahome le ignoro e intento pasar de largo, pero él se interpuso.

–¡Se acabó! –Le grito corriéndolo con la fuera que pensaba no tenía a un lado para entrar a la habitación, intentando evitar sin mucho éxito que las lágrimas cayesen.

–¿Qué carajos dices mujer?

–No te hagas el idiota… me gustaría que sintieras lo que yo siento – comenzaba a hacer una maleta tirando prácticamente sus cosas en ella– Sentir que te dejan de lado, y ver que aquella persona solo vela por sus propios intereses.

–Si hablas por mi trabajo, lo hago por los dos.

–¡Mentira!, lo haces solo por ti, para tu sentirte el mejor, que equivocada estaba mi per sección hacia ti… todo es por ti.

–Es verdad, siempre he sido yo, primero, segundo y tercero.

–Y yo que pensé que me amabas –musito bajando la mirada y dando una triste sonrisa.

–Y no te equivocas –le dijo fríamente. Era la verdad.

–¿Me engañaste alguna vez? –pregunto luego se un silencio y recordando lo de la noche de la fiesta.

–Si… –No tenía por qué mentirle, y se sintió tan idiota por ello– Pero no tir-…

–¡No me importa!, ahora ya no importa si paso o no –Lo interrumpió musitando lo último cerrando su maleta y saliendo lo más rápido del apartamento. Dando por terminada la relación…

Aquella vez ni siquiera la había seguido ni nada, nunca mas la llamo, total su pensamiento era que ella se había ido, ella había querido terminar, en conclusión ella tenía que arreglar aquello. Pero pasaron semanas meses y no volvió a saber de Ahome, ni siquiera por Inuyasha, así que sin más siguió con lo que el considero una vida perfecta.

Volvió a la cama, miro la espalda desnuda de la mujer al lado, frunciendo el entre-cejo, tomo su almohada y salió de la habitación.

Esa noche seria la fiesta de cumpleaños de Inuyasha, no tenía muchos ánimos de ir, pero su madre lo había llamado por su asistencia, aparte le aprovecharían de hacer una pequeña celebración ya que comenzaba por primera vez a trabajar como ejecutivo de las empresas Taisho, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer esa noche acepto.

Iba entrando a los jardines de la que fue su casa, intentando localizar a Inuyasha para saludar, así después podría hacer cualquier cosa hasta el "cumpleaños feliz", estaba en eso cuando lo noto no muy lejos, paro su paso, hay estaba ella abrazando a su hermano y dedicándole las mejores de sus sonrisas.

Tal vez se hubiese acercado, hasta que se fijó en la persona que estaba al lado de ella, el mismo sujeto de la otra vez, cuando se alejaron de Inuyasha este fue y lo saludo, no perdiendo de vista a Ahome, aguantando las ganas de ir y plantarse delante de ellos, sobre todo cuando el tipo la tomaba de la cintura dándole un corto pero significativo beso y que esta respondió sonriéndole, y él apostaba también que se había sonrojado al final.

No podía seguir mirando, era como si lo matasen.

Y esa escena tomaba su control.

Aprovechando la oportunidad al verla entrar a la casa sola. La siguió, y la espero cuando esta entro al baño, al salir de este Sesshōmaru la tomo fuertemente del ante-brazo, haciendo que la azabache se sorprendiera sobre todo al saber que era él, la llevo al despacho de su padre. Sabía que nadie iría hasta el.

–¿Cómo lo haces? –le dijo mientras soltaba el agarre y se ubicaba impidiéndole el paso.

–¡¿Qué?! –le grito no entendiendo ni la pregunta ni el comportamiento de él.

–¿Cómo lo haces, para estar así con él después de haber estado conmigo?

–… –Ahome frunció el ceño– ¡No seas arrogante!

– ¿Cómo lo haces para actuar como actuabas conmigo…? dime, por que con mujer que tenga no soy ni me interesa ser ni la milésima parte de lo que fui contigo.

Y sin más se acercó a Ahome, y esta intento alejarse, pero no pudo mucho el escritorio se lo impidió, y él al estar cerca de ella la tomo rápidamente de la cintura sentándola encima, y sin más la beso fieramente, siendo correspondido, peligrosamente le fue levanto el vestido, mientras ella le tomaba de la nuca intentando así profundizar aún más aquel beso.

Y ni siquiera podrían decir cómo es que Ahome se encontraba recostada en el gran escritorio con Sesshōmaru encima intentando desesperadamente desabrocharse el pantalón para hacerla suya.

Y lo hiso, con cada embestida que le daba le decía que la extrañaba, o que la necesitaba junto con él, Ahome, Ahome ella simplemente se ocultaba más en su pecho, intentando simplemente no olvidar ningún detalle de aquel encuentro. Y así fueron llegando aquellos espasmos y vibraciones que tanto extraño. Juntos llegaron al orgasmo.

–Ahome, tu… –Comenzó a hablarle el mientras terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones y se acercaba para ayudarle a ella con el vestido.

–Dejémoslo así Sesshōmaru –Se alejó de él y camino a la puerta, pero un suave agarre a la muñeca la hiso voltear, encontrándose a un Sesshōmaru con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Es por él cierto?... ¿tienes algo con él? –La última pregunta le costó hacerla, y podría decir que sintió un poco de alivio cuando ella negó con la cabeza. No era nada suyo.

–Simplemente Bankotsu y yo, nos conocimos en el momento perfecto de nuestras vidas –le explicaba, Sesshōmaru sabía de que momento hablaba– Simplemente llegamos hacer íntimos.

Íntimos. Él sabía el significado.

Bankotsu, lo había conocido pocos meses después de haber roto ella su relación con Sesshomaru, él le haría tiempo después sonreír con ánimos, gracias a él volvió a tener esa autoestima alta, esa que Sesshōmaru le había robado, él sería el hombre después de mucho el hombre que le haría sentirse mujer nuevamente. Aunque sabía que no eran más que placebos.

–Pero ahora lo tengo que dejar atrás.

–No entiendo, entonces ¿Qué mierda es lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros ahora? ¿Un desliz? ¿Calentura del momento?

–No me gustan tus términos para referirte a nosotros… –Le dijo ahora ella frunciendo el ceño– Sesshōmaru… me hubiese gustado tanto que lo que paso y me decías, hubiese sido antes, no ahora cuando recién empezaré hacer mi vida.

Él parecía que no podía arrugar más de lo que ya tenía el ceño, no entendía nada. Ni siquiera entendió en que momento ella se había acercado nuevamente a él, y lo abrazaba de una forma que ni en más de un año de relación lo había sentido –o capaz siempre lo abrazo así y él no lo noto. Estúpido– y lo beso, y él le respondió, luego se separó un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo.

–Mañana en la noche, parto a Francia –Él la abrazo más fuerte hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Ahome –Postule a una beca y me aceptaron, estaré allá hasta que termine mi carrera… bueno ya nada me ata acá y…

–¿Ya no me quieres? –En ningún momento en que formulaba la pregunta se movió de su posición.

––Yo simplemente no quiero volver a sufrir. –y con mucha voluntad lo separo de ella, acercando tímidamente sus labios a los de él, haciendo un beso tímido y delicado, y sin más Ahome separo y camino hasta la puerta abriéndola, no sin antes salir mirarlo.

–Te amo. Tanto mujer.

Ahome lo vio, le sonrió mientras se sonrojaba, y le tiro un beso.

Él supo que esa mujer aun lo amaba, tendría que arreglar muchas cosas, cambiarse de país no era nada fácil.

.::.::._**Astraycisa**_.::.::.

_**Hola espero que les gustara este one-shot, quisiera dar una explicación: cuando Sesshōmaru le dice a Ahome que la había engañado, pues lo hacía medio-entero tomado!, no es que el no la quisiera. besos**_


End file.
